The Sticky Rice Caper/Transcript
We pan in to Poltiers, France, where Carmen just escaped from the train and onto the boat. Player: Heads up, Red. I took the liberté of notifying your ground crew of the change in plans. Carmen: Copy that, Player. Carmen opens the suitcase and uses her compact mirror. Carmen: Heading for the rendezvous as soon as we lose the looky-loos. We see two unidentified agents following them on a boat. Player pulls up the image of the two on his computer. Player: I thought you ditched Interpol back on the train? Carmen: I did. These stiffs are too slick for Interpol, but not sleazy enough for VILE. Carmen: Hey, Zack, can you shake the tail? Zack: *laughs* I can shake it all night long. Zack's name shows up via titlecard. Carmen: Not your booty. The tail. Zack: We were never here. The unidentified agents follow them in pursuit, both boats weaving around traffic. Carmen: Zack, they’re coming in hot. Zack: Follow in a safe distance, people! And no texting while boating. Both boats become neck in neck. Carmen: Player, about that rendezvous. Player: Three steps ahead of you, Red. A barge starts turning, going to block the path ahead of them. Player: Three... Player: Two... Zack: Hang on to your hoodie. Zack rams into the other boat. Player: One. Zack speeds narrowly beside the barge, just missing the barge now fully blocking the pass. The other boat grazes across the side of the barge. Agent: You, out of the way! A disguised Ivy is seen piloting the boat. Ivy: Uh, parlez-vous franḉais? Agent: Move it, now! Ivy: Ah! You're saying you don't like where I parked the barge! The two agents get out of their boat. Carmen: Ivy, your chariot awaits. Ivy: Talk about a close shave. Ivy takes off her disguise. An agent's hand grabs on to the side of the boat. Ivy jumps out of the side of the barge. Ivy: *screams* Ivy's name shows up via titlecard. Ivy lands and rolls onto the boat, hitting her head on the driver's seat. Ivy: *groans* Sayonara, mon amigos! Their boat speeds into the distance. The two agents stare into the distance then at each other, still on the barge. We cut to Carmen's private plane flying past the Eiffel Tower at dawn. Zack: All right, sis, bring on the grub! Ivy looks up from her magazine. Ivy: Whoa, were you not informed that Operation Picnique a la Parisian was canceled? Zack: What? Ivy! You had one little job to do while I picked up Carmen at the train station. One! Zack: Rustle up big blocks of tangy cheese and those long, fresh-baked hoagie rolls. Carmen is typing on her laptop. Carmen: Yum, baguettes. Zack sits down. Zack: Not helping, Carm. Ivy: I had my orders, little bro. Boot the buns and cut the cheese to save your bacon. Zack: *Groans* Bacon? Defiinitely not helping. Player: So, how long before you toss them off the plane? Carmen: Eh, in-flight entertainment. We see Player typing on his computer. Carmen: So, we're off to Indonesia. Player: Yup. Player pulls up a graphic of the Earth, zooming into Indonesia. Player: The Southeast Asian country situated between the Pacific and Indian Oceans. Player: And get this. It's made up of 17,000-plus islands! Who knew there were that many on the planet? Carmen: Did you know all those islands contain the fourth largest population in the world after China, India, and the United States? Player: That's a lot of mouths to feed. Carmen: No reason doubt the reason Indonesia produces 70 million tons of rice a year. It's their staple food, player. Player: It says here some islands are home to the Komodo dragon, the worlds largest lizard. Player: They can grow up to ten feet long! Carmen: I'll skip the petting zoo. But I've always wanted to see Wayang shadow puppetry. It's over a thousand years old, but still performed at festivals there today. Player: The VILE hideout you're looking for is located on Java, home to Indonesia's capital city, Jakarta. Carmen: I hear it's called "the Big Durian," named after their native fruit. You know, like New York City's called "the Big Apple." Player: Well, the spiky fruit may taste sweet and delicious, but it smells like unwashed gym socks stuffed with rotten onions. Carmen: Well that stinks. The infographics stop. Player: I know, right? Smelly fruit! Carmen: No. Facial recognition scan drew blanks. The two agents are shown on Carmen's laptop with no matches. Player: Well, if your new fans aren't VILE and they're not Interpol, then who are they? We cut to Interpol HQ, with Argent and Chase walking through hallways. Argent: Apologies for the delay, Inspector Devineaux. I came to Paris as soon as I could. Chase: Perfect timing, Ms. Argent. Her victim regained consciousness only moments ago and awaits for questioning. Argent: Does it strike you as odd that Carmen Sandiego would harm an innocent bystander? Chase: He is a witness, he saw her face. What more motive would she need? Julia: Do you find it curious that he had no identification, not even a train ticket? Julia has the face of Crackle on her tablet. Chase: The Scarlet Outlaw clearly stole the poor man's wallet. Julia: That would certainly be a valid assumption, Chase: Yes it would, thank you. Julia: But petty theft seems below the station of an acknowledged superthief. They stop walking. Chase: Perhaps you should stop interrogating me and save the questioning for... Chase opens the door to the interrogation room, with an empty chair. Chase: Our witness? Where did he disappear to? Julia: According to the ledger, the subject was released. Chase: By whose authority!? We cut outside the HQ with a parked limo driving across off-camera. Crackle: *sighs* Chauffeured limo service. Crackle: Sure beats trawling through sewer tunnels for a jailbreak, eh, mates? The Cleaners are revealed to be driving the limo. Crackle: So, what's my next assignment? Secure the finest éclairs in Paris for Coach Brun--? They pull up a backseat window. Boris: Extraction complete. We pan to the VILE Faculty table, with a screen of The Cleaners. Maelstrom: Thank you, cleaners, for mopping up this little spill. Maelstrom: We have Crackle in our custody, Dr. Bellum. Shall we initiate standard debriefing protocol? Bellum has her chair angled away, being focused on her screens. Maelstrom: Doctor, please, you spread yourself far too thin. Pick a screen! Bellum: Professor Maelstrom, I happen to be laser-focused on a matter of grave urgency right now. We see a picture of pie on her screen. Bellum: Hmm, that's not it. She swipes to a graph of different rockets, then a picture of an explosion with a smoke trail. Bellum: Nope. Not that either. She then swipes to a picture of a cat. Bellum: Cute. She looks over to the screen next to the previous one, with schematics for a laser gun. Bellum: Oh dear, where was that? She then looks at another screen, showing a picture of Carmen Sandiego boarding a jet plane. Bellum: Ah, here. She swipes the picture to the main monitor. Bellum: Our intelligence indicates that the student formerly known as "Black Sheep" has departed from Paris and is currently en route to Java, where I maintain certain assets. Bellum: Troubling news, considering the damage she inflicted upon our French hideaway last night. Maelstrom: The Red Rogue does seem on a tear lately. Fortunately, one of our finest operatives is currently stationed in the region. We cut to Carmen's team driving through an Indonesian forest. Zack: I haven't seen a single drive-through! I'm gonna faint from hunger here! Ivy: '''*scoffs* Just think of something other than takeout, like... stakeout. '''Zack: '''Reminds me too much of meat. '''Ivy: '''As in, casing a joint? You know, like the night we first met Carmen. '''Zack: Right! She was casing the same joint. Who'd ever guess a South Boston donut shop would be a front for a supersecret crime empire? Zack: *gags* Donuts baked by VILE sure taste vile. Blech! Ivy: Ha! There. You can thank me now for ruining your appetite. Carmen: Right there. Player's intel was spot on. They drive towards a building. Carmen: It's a Dr. Saira Bellum R&D lab. Zack parks the Jeep and both him and Ivy look in awe. Ivy: Something tells me "R" don't stand for "rubies." Zack: And "D" don't stand for "dollars." Or "donuts." Carmen is outside and puts on her coat and fedora. Zack: *laughs* Whoa, Carm. You're wearing a coat? In this heat? Ivy: It's like, 110 degrees. Carmen: A lady needs her tools. Carmen tips her hat and all three of them start walking towards the facility. They look at the building through a bush. Carmen: Plan A: Bring out Red Drone. Ivy throws out the Red Drone and it starts flying. Ivy: Red Drone has a visual. The Red Drone goes to the roof of the building and slips through the vents. Ivy: And... In she goes. Zack: Wait hold on. Red Drone's a she? Ivy: Red Drone's awesome. Of course she's a she. The Red Drone sees lasers throughout a hallway. Zack: State of the art! Hey, how can anyone walk around in there with laser beams pointing all over the place? Carmen: Nobody's home. The Red Drone weaves through the lasers and inserts a USB stick into the door console. Carmen: Your turn, Player. Player: Security cams disabled, back door open. All three of them enter the facility with the Red Drone going back to Ivy. They walk into the main lab. Carmen: No guards, no lab techs. Carmen holds a white mug. Carmen: Still warm. They just left. Carmen takes out a lipstick flashdrive and inserts it into a monitor. Carmen: Player, up for a fishing expedition? Player: Casting off. Zack: Who doesn't finish lunch? Well, more rice bowls for me. Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Episodes